La estrella de los seis picos
by Rizel Iwaki
Summary: Segunda historia de sonic!... esta vez sin romance, o por lo menos no ta es una historia de un mundo paralelo, advierto de una vez...es de fantasía: Sonic y sus amigos son lo guardianes de unos de los secretos mas poderosos que han existido desde los inicios del universo-si quieren saber mas entren y lean y por favor Reviews!
1. prologo

**ok, Aquí otra historia de sonic, que puedo decir me sale mucho escribir sobre esta serie jaja, en fin esta historia la hice en conjunto con una amiga, así que el crédito también es en parte para ella después de todo me ayudo con algunas ideas. En cuanto a mi otra historia ya la tengo casi terminada, pero no se cuando la publicare; esta no tiene casi romance es mas que todo de fantasía y también ****e**s un mundo paral**e**lo, así qu**e** si buscan una historia ap**e**gada al anim**e** o una con mucha romanc**e** **e**stan **e**n **e**l lugar **e**quivocado...

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_Esta historia comienza en la montaña más alta de Mobius (un país dividido en 6 provincias cada una con su propia metrópolis)._

_Esta no es una montaña cualquiera, es especial ya que contiene uno de los misterios más poderosos que han existido. Allí vive Kerberos, el protector maestro de aquel misterio._


	2. inicios

_Hace miles de años Mobius era un caos y para corregirlo el dios Attposs decidió crear 7 esmeraldas con un gran poder, que mantuvieran el equilibrio en esta tierra._

_6 de estas estaban ubicadas (según el símbolo de Attposs… una estrella de seis picos) en la parte base de la montaña; cada esmeralda se caracterizaba por un color que simbolizaba su poder:_

_Roja el poder del fuego _**  
**

_Azul el poder del agua _

_Verde el poder de la tierra _

_Blanca el poder del viento _

_Amarilla el poder del trueno _

_Y morada el poder del hielo _

_Para protegerlas se crearon 6 seres Míticos dispuestos a combatir contra cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su esmeralda asignada. En la parte más alta de la montaña estaba la esmeralda más poderosa "la esmeralda maestra", de color verde, con un poder inimaginable e incontrolable para cualquier simple mortal, esta esmeralda se encargaba del equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad…_

_Por desgracia Attposs pronto se dio cuenta de que ya varios mortales se habían enterado de la existencia de la esmeralda y sus corazones se habían corrompido, queriendo poseerlas… las bestias míticas eran poderosas pero los malvados atacaban en gran numero formándose así una gran guerra que solo dejo ríos de sangre…_

_Attposs decidió que para reforzar el cuidado de las esmeralda y acabar con esta inútil guerra que dañaba a los mortales, tomar a seis seres puros de corazón, que no se habían dejado corromper por el deseo de poder… seis seres que fueron convertidos en guardianes y ellos renunciando a todo aceptaron su tarea acabando con todos aquellos que sabían del secreto y habían sido corrompidos por el… estos seis se caracterizaban por tener en su hombros derecho la marca de Attposs (la estrella) del respectivo color de la esmeralda que les proporciono el poder…_

_La matanza fue grande y el mal quiso salir por encima del bien pero los guardianes eran poderosos y así en la tierra hubo de nuevo ese equilibrio que Attposs quería quedando solo aquellos que no sabían nada de las esmeraldas o que no se habían dejado corromper…_

-"bien hijo es hora de dormir"- decía un erizo de apariencia adulta mientras arropaba a un pequeñito erizo que hacia pucheros…

-" eeeehhh! Porque papi yo quiero que me sigas contando la historia… la misma de ayer!"- decía el erizo morado mientras se quitaba la cobija

"ok ok pero será una historia corta…. Haber en donde me había quedado"- dijo el erizo azul mientras se hacia el que pensaba mirando para el techo mientras ponía su dedo en la barbilla

-"ibas en que el protagonista Sonic había salido a caminar un rato por las praderas con su esposa que estaba embarazada"… -contesto el pequeño muy emocionado...

-"si si ya lo recuerdo…. Haber ambos habían salido a caminar ya que eso le hacía bien a ella pero Sonic se dio cuenta que el clima estaba cambiando drásticamente de un día tenuemente soleado a uno completamente gris y oscuro… su esposa se angustio un poco por que el viento soplaba como si se avecinara un huracán así que decidieron regresar a casa… pero Sonic sintió que ese viento que venía no era solo de un huracán, él tenía un mal presentimiento…

Ambos erizos comenzaron a caminar regreso a casa cuando de repente un viento fuerte soplo y Sonic escucho un susurro cerca a su oído que decía: _ven al viejo roble…_

Sonic reconoció esa vos y le dio un beso rápido a su esposa diciéndole que regresara a casa y que no saliera de allí hasta que el no regresara sin importar que… salió corriendo a toda velocidad característica de él, justo a donde estaba el roble viejo y allí había una pequeña criatura parecida a un duende pero este era negrito con dos cachos a los lados de la cabeza y una mochila cohete en su espalda...

"**Bokkun, sabía que eras tú qué quieres aquí... traes algún mensaje para mi acaso"- **Dijo el erizo mientras se acercaba lentamente al pequeño que inmediatamente volteaba y con una sonrisa juguetona le respondió:

"**a si es Sonic-san Attposs-sama me pidió que viniera por ti y por los demás los quiere ver en la montaña sagrada AHORA**!"- dijo el pequeño haciendo énfasis en el ahora mientras comenzaba a volar

"**Para que nos quiere ver Attposs ocurre algo malo… yo no he sentido ningún ataque a las esmeraldas ad**-"

"**ey** **ey tranquilo héroe yo solo traigo y llevo mensaje no se qué ocurre…bien vamos**"- dijo el pequeñito de nuevo mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a la montaña… el erizo lo dudo un poco después de todo no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su esposa sola con 8 meses de embarazo , pero a quien engañaba saber que había una aventura era mucho más emocionante e interesante... así que solo miro al cielo que se veía cada vez más inestable, sonrió con suspicacia, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la montaña… tomando al pequeño "duendecito" de una pierna para llevarlo más rápido…

En minutos ya estaban allí y Sonic pudo notar que era el último en llegar a la base ya que allí se encontraban los otros 5 guardianes esperando impacientemente.

Sonic bajo al mensajero que tenia ojos de remolino de lo mareado que estaba…ya cuando se encontraba mejor se dirigió a los 6

-"**bien ya que están todos como me pidió Attposs tomen**..."- dijo el pequeño mientras les entregaba un pequeño cristal rosa y se iba volando… el cristal comenzó a romperse por un lado y de la ranura salió una pequeña luz que formo una pantalla en la cual se podía ver a Attposs sentado en su trono…

-"**Attposs que sucede**!"- pregunto inmediatamente Tails un zorrito de dos colar guardián de la esmeralda trueno…

-"**oh mis queridos guardianes algo malo se avecina… seguro ya vieron el cielo...es una señal de lo que viene**"- inmediatamente los guardianes vieron el cielo y se dieron cuenta de que se ponía cada vez más oscuro y comenzaba a tronar y soplar vientos muy fuertes...

-"**que está sucediendo… por que pasa esto…**"- volvió a decir el zorrito entre sorprendido y asustado…

-"**tan solo ayer dos de las criaturas míticas la salamandra y el golem de nieve fueron completamente derrotadas por una criatura oscura…**"- dijo Attposs con evidente preocupación…

**-"¡QUIEN! ¡Y POR QUE EL CIELO ESTA ASI**!"- Hablo Knuckles the equidna el guardián de la esmeralda de fuego

-"el** cielo esta así porque el equilibrio está comenzando a romperse… probablemente ya se apodero de una o dos esmeralda**s"

-"**pero como es que no lo sentimos nosotros lo sabríamos…**"- hablo esta vez muy alterado Silver el guardián de la esmeralda del tierra…

-"**miren…no se con exactitud qué es ni como se llama esta criatura oscura pero si sé de donde vino y quien la envió…** "- dijo Attposs al o que Silver volvió a decir más alterado...

-"**dinos su nombre Attposs!"-**

**-"de acuerdo…. La envió Ryu un dios como yo…estoy seguro que el creo esta criatura y que en este momento debe estar camino a la cima de la montaña"-**

**-"a la cima… cómo es posible… se supone que nadie puede subir la montaña; me refiero a que quien lo inten-"- **dijo al fin Sonic el protagonista de esta historia pero fue interrumpido por Attposs

-"**se que yo mismo fue Quien condeno la montaña Sonic…pero la ley dice que ningún mortal podrá subirla… ya que inmediatamente moriría…el problema es que él es inmortal después de todo ES UN DIOS!... lo único que le ocurriría es lo mismo que a todos nosotros...perdería sus poderes y no los recobraría hasta llegar a la cima…** "- dijo Attposs haciendo énfasis en el "dios"

-**"pero si le sucede igual que a nosotros significa que mientras este en la montaña sin importar si es el templo de la cima o el domo de las esmeraldas él se convertiría en mortal también verdad?"- **hablo la única guardiana, rouge the bat (una mujer ambiciosa pero que aun así sabia hacer lo correcto cuando se requería…) protectora de la esmeralda agua

-"a** si es… probablemente lo que quiere es la esmeralda maestra...lo que no se es para que..."**

-"**bien no importa nosotros iremos por él y lo derrotaremos ja será sencillo"**- dijo de manera prepotente el erizo azul…

-"**si claro… tu serias el primero en caer FAKER**"- dijo de manera burlona shadow el guardián de la esmeralda hielo…

Así los 6 se dirigieron a la base de la montaña dispuestos a comenzar a subirla. Cuando ya llevaban un pequeño tramo lograron divisar un especie de arco parecido a una entrada que tenia escrito en latín "solo aquellos merecedores pueden pasar"… al otro lado se podía ver un trecho completamente de roca, se notaba que era un camino muy duro e inestable con solo divisarlo…

chidna el guardián de la esmeralda de fuego

-"el** cielo esta así porque el equilibrio está comenzando a romperse… probablemente ya se apodero de una o dos esmeralda**s"

-"**pero como es que no lo sentimos nosotros lo sabríamos…**"- hablo esta vez muy alterado Silver el guardián de la esmeralda del tierra…

-"**miren…no se con exactitud qué es ni como se llama esta criatura oscura pero si sé de donde vino y quien la envió…** "- dijo Attposs al o que Silver volvió a decir más alterado...

-"**dinos su nombre Attposs!"-**

**-"de acuerdo…. La envió Ryu un dios como yo…estoy seguro que el creo esta criatura y que en este momento debe estar camino a la cima de la montaña"-**

**-"a la cima… cómo es posible… se supone que nadie puede subir la montaña; me refiero a que quien lo inten-"- **dijo al fin Sonic el protagonista de esta historia pero fue interrumpido por Attposs

-"**se que yo mismo fue Quien condeno la montaña Sonic…pero la ley dice que ningún mortal podrá subirla… ya que inmediatamente moriría…el problema es que él es inmortal después de todo ES UN DIOS!... lo único que le ocurriría es lo mismo que a todos nosotros...perdería sus poderes y no los recobraría hasta llegar a la cima…** "- dijo Attposs haciendo énfasis en el "dios"

-**"pero si le sucede igual que a nosotros significa que mientras este en la montaña sin importar si es el templo de la cima o el domo de las esmeraldas él se convertiría en mortal también verdad?"- **hablo la única guardiana, rouge the bat (una mujer ambiciosa pero que aun así sabia hacer lo correcto cuando se requería…) protectora de la esmeralda agua

-"a** si es… probablemente lo que quiere es la esmeralda maestra...lo que no se es para que..."**

-"**bien no importa nosotros iremos por él y lo derrotaremos ja será sencillo"**- dijo de manera prepotente el erizo azul…

-"**si claro… tu serias el primero en caer FAKER**"- dijo de manera burlona shadow el guardián de la esmeralda hielo…

Así los 6 se dirigieron a la base de la montaña dispuestos a comenzar a subirla. Cuando ya llevaban un pequeño tramo lograron divisar un especie de arco parecido a una entrada que tenia escrito en latín "solo aquellos merecedores pueden pasar"… al otro lado se podía ver un trecho completamente de roca, se notaba que era un camino muy duro e inestable con solo divisarlo…


	3. primera batalla

Tercer capitulo, lo repito esta historia me ayudo una amiga a hacerla, no tien mucho romance y e de fantasia, sera muy corta, ya que bueno asi la quise hacer es pequeña pero sustanciosa...

Sonic no me pertenece (ojala fuera asi)

-**DIALOGOS De LA HISTORIA**

**-"**dialogos normales "-

* * *

Así los 6 se dirigieron a la base de la montaña dispuestos a comenzar a subirla. Cuando ya llevaban un pequeño tramo lograron divisar un especie de arco parecido a una entrada que tenia escrito en latín "solo aquellos merecedores pueden pasar"… al otro lado se podía ver un trecho completamente de roca, se notaba que era un camino muy duro e inestable con solo divisarlo…

**-"hace mucho no veníamos por aquí...será difícil sin nuestros poderes superar esto..."-** dijo tails el zorrito algo preocupado…

**-"no te preocupes podemos con esto y con más!**!"- dijo un muy animado Sonic comenzando a caminar mientras los demás lo seguían (claro rouge que iba volando tuvo que comenzar a caminar)

**-"saben hay algo que me está preocupando bastante…"- **comento el zorrito mientras los demás paraban a verlo-"**las esmeraldas… Attposs dijo que posiblemente se había apoderado de alguna esa cosa… que tal si ya se apodero de las otras…"**

**-"no hay de qué preocuparse tails estoy seguro de que las bestias se encargar de esa cosa fácilmente no las subestimes…"- **agrego con mucho ánimo el erizo azul mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar

-"pero **ya derroto a la salamandra y el golem… puede hacerlo perfectamente con los demás**"-

**-"el zorro tiene razón…"-** dijo de manera fría y cortante el erizo negro-"**puede que nuestra prioridad sea la máster esmeralda pero como guardianes debemos velar por las demás, yo iré a asegurarme que esa cosa ya no exista… si es así no tardare…"- **termino de decir shadow para dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección opuesta a los demás…

**-"espera shadow yo iré contigo!"-** grito el zorrito que salió corriendo inmediatamente para alcanzar al erizo, a lo que el erizo solo asintió y comenzó a correr para bajar más rápido lo que llevaban de la montaña

**-"Muy bien nosotros apresurémonos "- **hablo firmemente Knuckles que siguió colina arriba por aquel tortuoso camino…

Mientras los 4 guardianes se enfrentaban a la montaña, shadow y tails que ya la habían bajado completamente se dirigían al sur, a lo que parecían las ruinas de un poblado antiguo, que se encontraba sepultado casi por completo en tierra seca, y rodeado de grandes rocas que daban a simple vista la impresión de que este pueblillo había sido "atacado" por un gran deslizamiento de tierra que lo destruyo. Allí se dirigieron a una de las grandes rocas que rodeaban las ruinas, lo curioso de esta roca es que tenia escrito en su centro algo que para cualquier simple mortal seria solo rayas sin orden especifico, pero para ellos era la clave que les daba la entrada al domo donde se encontraban guardadas las esmeraldas varios metros bajo la montaña.

Shadow se paro frente a la gran roca, y juntando sus manos dijo en voz alta:

-"**LUSERUM TIBI UT APERIAS!"- (te ordeno que te abras)- **eh inmediatamente la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar levemente y el centro de la roca comenzó a desmoronarse dejando ver que se formaban unas escaleras también de roca, las cuales no parecían tener fin ya que lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar era un aparente fondo aterrador y oscuro, (casi como el pelaje del erizo).

**-"vamos"- **ordeno de manera prepotente e imponente Shadow mientras comenzaba a bajar seguido del zorrito que solo se limito a asentir.

Caminaron por un par de minutos por aquel corredor completamente oscuro, pero para su suerte ellos conocían bien aquel pasaje. A lo lejos lograron ver una luz un poco cegadora y ambos supieron inmediatamente que esa luz solo podía provenir del único lugar iluminado del lugar: el domo donde estaban las esmeraldas. Shadow acelero el paso y el zorrito por inercia lo hiso también, e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a escuchar unos sonidos espantosos, que parecían ser de una batalla, lo peculiar es que estos sonidos parecían no ser de lucha si no de dolor…

Ambos por reflejo aceleraron el paso a tal punto que comenzaron fue a correr, acercándose más a esa luz cegadora. Al llegar ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero solo por unos segundos ya que el grito desgarrador que escucharon el hiso abrirlos de golpe. Shadow y tails quedaron totalmente petrificados por la horrorosa escena que veían:

En el domo se encontraban 5 de la seis esmeraldas, cada una de las restantes en su respectiva urna de cristal en su esquina correspondiente (ubicadas también formando una estrella alrededor del domo). Lo realmente horrible fue cuando vieron a lo que parecían la salamandra y al golem totalmente despedazados, tirados por ahí, envueltos en un gran charco de sangre, mientras que en otro lado estaba la cabeza del minotauros junto con algunas extremidades, pero de los demás no había rastro. En otra parte, junto a la esmeralda viento, estaba Haku el dragón blanco, con evidentes heridas graves, tratando fallidamente de levantarse ; de la otra criatura mítica, el basilisco no había rastro alguno y en cuanto a la ultima, criatura el fénix, verla fue lo más espantoso… se encontraba tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y encima de él una masa negra que parecía estar devorándolo poco a poco, y a medida que lo hacía, la criatura parecía crecer más…

-"**que es eso…se lo está comiendo!"- **Dijo por fin el zorrito reaccionando-**" ¡ en donde está el basilisco!- **grito muy alarmado

**-"que no es evidente se lo debió haber comido… al igual que a los otros**"- respondió Shadow recobrando también la compostura tratando de parecer sereno, mientras miraba fijamente a la masa negra…

Shadow junto inmediatamente sus puños y cerro sus ojos; de él comenzó a emanar un leve viento frio que se concentro en sus manos y poco a poco estas estuvieron rodeadas de hielo, que formo 2 grandes puños…

**-"¡OYE COSA!"- **Grito shadow, a lo que la criatura volteo inmediatamente, dejando ver una perversa sonrisa de la cual escurría sangre del fénix.

Una sonrisa, solo eso tenía esa criatura, no tenía ni cara ni extremidades, solo una perversa y siniestra sonrisa, que mostraba unos filosos y puntiagudos dientes, que helarían los huesos de cualquiera.

-"**QUE RAYOS!"- grito **el zorrito dando dos pasos atrás, pero shadow, no presto mucha atención y solo salió corriendo a atacar a la criatura a lo que se podía decir era la parte de su estomago; Shadow salto y alzo su puño golpeando de lleno a la criatura, pero envés de lanzarla por los aires, su brazo quedo atrapado dentro de esta masa, a la cual no le había hecho ningún daño; la criatura solo se inclino todavía sonriendo, mientras abría su boca enormemente para arrancarle la cabeza al erizo, mientras este era "bañado" en la saliva y sangre que salía de la boca de la criatura…

Tails al ver esto, olvido su miedo y se concentro juntando sus manos para invocar un OZ del cual salían pequeñas cargas eléctricas; el zorrito salió corriendo también en dirección a la criatura, saltando y cortándole "la cabeza", cayendo esta asquerosa masa al suelo, liberando en el acto a Shadow.

**-"no fue tan difícil"- **dijo el zorrito reponiéndose mientras sonreía. En eso la masa comenzó a moverse y esparcirse por el suelo, atrapando las piernas de ambos. Del suelo en medio de ambos salió lo que parecía la boca de la criatura, la cual comenzó a moverse hacia los pies de shadow, quien dé la impresión congelo ambas piernas y la parte de la masa que lo aprisionaba, rompiéndola luego de un puñetazo, liberándose y saltando lo suficientemente lejos de la "cosa negra". Tails que también estaba nervioso, solo acato a enterrar su OZ en el suelo, electrocutando así a la masa, debilitándola y aprovechando para usar sus colas y volar a donde estaba shadow.

Ya ambos libres, veían como la criatura se reagrupaba, formando de nuevo su figura anterior, que al parecer no tenía ni un rasguño.

-**"no fue tan difícil eh?...parece que será al contrario"-** Dijo el erizo negro.

Tails no presto atención a estas palabras y salió corriendo en dirección a la criatura , la cual anticipando el ataque saco un "brazo" que golpeo al zorro y lo arrojo contra una pared. Shadow, también salió corriendo a atacar a la criatura, la cual también respondió sacando un brazo para golpearlo, pero este logro esquivarlo y envés de atacarlo directamente, salto alto y desde arriba comenzó a congelarlo, a lo que la criatura saco otro brazo y lo atrapo, apretándolo cada vez más, y mientras lo apretaba Shadow sentía que su fuerza lo abandonaba…

**-"ya ve-veo"-** decía shadow con dificultad-"**esta cosa roba la en-energía vital, de seguro así venció a las be-bestias míticas "…**

Tail al reponerse, vio como su compañero era estrangulado e inmediatamente corrió a atacar a la criatura, que al notarlo saco otro brazo, de punta afilada que le atravesó la pierna y al mismo tiempo le robo parte de su energía, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se sostenía su pierna.

**-"TAILS!"- **grito un shadow muy alarmado…

El erizo vio a todos lados buscando una solución a lo que pudo ver a lo lejos en una esquina a su esmeralda brillando arduamente y una gran idea se paso por su cabeza…

La criatura aprovecho el momento de debilidad del zorrito y saco un brazo para atraparlo pero este se tiro a un lado esquivando con suerte a la masa negra.

**-"¡TAILS CUIDADO, SI TE ATRAPA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS… TENGO UN PLAN PERO NECESITO QUE SAQUES NUESTRAS ESMERALDAS!"- **Grito el erizo ya desesperado

"**ESTAS LOCO! ESO NO ES SEGURO PUED APODE-"**- respondió el zorrito pero fue interrumpido por su compañero…

**-"ES LA ÚNICA FORMA!... YO LA CONGELARE Y TU LA DESTRUIRAS!"- **Grito de nuevo a lo que el zorrito aun dudando, solo acato a correr directo a su esmeralda, y quitando el cristal la tomo para luego correr hacia la otra esmeralda tomándola también.

**-"que quieres que haga! Puedo usar la mía pero no la tuya!"- Grito **el zorrito ya con ambas esmeraldas en la mano.

Shadow aunque débil, uso la fuerza que tenia, se concentro e hiso emanar de si vientos helados que se convirtieron en copos de nieve y después en navajas de hielo que cortaron la extremidad de la criatura. Shadow cayó al suelo, y antes de que la criatura reaccionara, con su mano en forma de cuchilla corto a la criatura en dos para ganar tiempo; luego se paro con dificultad y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Tails…

-"**LANZAMELA!"- **y así lo hisoel zorrito, a lo que shadow salto y la atrapo en el aire. Ambos se concentraron y las esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar; alrededor de tails comenzaron a aparecer rayos y al de shadow comenzó a nevar.

La criatura al regenerase, se lanzo inmediatamente hacia shadow, y abriendo su boca, de un solo golpe se trago su parte superior partiéndolo en dos, cayendo en el acto la esmeralda al suelo, pero aun brillando...

* * *

FIN tercer capitulo!, acaso shadow murio... y tails tendra que derrotar solo a esa criatura

quien sabe... jaja por favor Reviews! opinen como esta si les gusto o la odian o si quieren que la haga larga!


	4. llegada a la cima

wuaa ya esta muy cerca del final... si que fue corta la verdad, pero bueno disfrute haciendola jaja, he aqui otro capitulo esta historia si que la stoy subiendo rapido ya van cuatro en un dia jaja

Sonic no me pertenece ya quisiera yo

**"diálogos de la historia"**

"diálogos normales"

* * *

_LLeGADA A LA CIMA...UNA BATALLA PeRDIDA?_

La criatura al regenerase, se lanzo inmediatame**n**te hacia shadow, y abriendo su boca, de un solo golpe se trago su parte superior partiéndolo en dos, cayendo en el acto la esmeralda al suelo, pero aun brillando.

La criatura queda dándole la espalda a la otra mitad del cuerpo y al zorrito que aun con la esmeralda brillando miraba con los ojos blancos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. La criatura aun dando la espalda comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños que parecían como si estuviera tosiendo, y de su boca en vez de salir la sangre del guardián salieron fue pedazos de hielo triturado. La otra parte del cuerpo de la nada se quebró en muchos pedazos también de hielo y la criatura sintió que algo paso corriendo velozmente por su lado, desapareciendo también la esmeralda que se encontraba en el suelo. Luego la criatura sintió algo encima pero cuando miro ya era tarde; justo arriba estaba el erizo que se suponía había devorado. La criatura cuya sonrisa ya había desaparecido momentos atrás, abrió su boca para tragárselo pero shadow fue rápido y apuntando con la esmeralda lanzo otra ráfaga de viento helado que rápidamente comenzó a congelar a la criatura desde abajo hasta su boca, mientras esta hacia ruidos de desesperación, ruidos de animal salvaje que al parecer esta vez sí estaba sufriendo.

Una vez congelada completamente, tails entro en acción y usando su OZ , con una velocidad similar a la de un rayo llego a donde estaba la criatura propinándole una gran descarga eléctrica que ilumino aun mas toda la habitación y estallo en mil pedazos al tempano que contenía a la masa.

En el centro, de donde esta estaba quedo flotando una perla negra y alrededor se podía ver los pedazos de la masa que se comenzaban a juntar lentamente.

**-"Parece que este es su corazón"- dijo **el zorrito mientras miraba fijamente aquella perlita

**-"Solo debemos destruirla"**- respondió shadow formando de nuevo un puño de hielo, tomando la perla con este y apretándola hasta que se quebró. Inmediatamente las partes esparcidas de la masa negra comenzaron a quemarse y consumirse.

**-"parece que acabo** "- hablo de nuevo el erizo, cayendo sentado al suelo para por fin descansar…

**-"jaja si… no fue tan difícil!"- com**ento el zorrito con una gran sonrisa, imitando a su compañero y recostándose en el suelo.

-"**cállate idiota**"- respondió, a lo que su compañero solo rio-"**me pregunto cómo les fue a los otros…"-**

**-"Quien sabe…-"**

**-OoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoO-**

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE…

Mientras esta batalla ocurría, los demás guardianes ya habían llegado a la cima.

Una cima rodada de escombros en la cual s podía ver al templo casi incendiado por completo…

-"**¡QUE ES ESTO! "-**Hablo Knuckles muy alarmado por la escena que habían encontrado, mientras apretaba sus nudillos y sus dientes

-**"espero que no hayamos llegado tarde…"**- dijo esta vez la guardiana tratando de parecer serena ante la situación, mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los escombros directo al templo que se incendiaba…

-"**hay no Kerberos!, la esmeralda**!"- grito Sonic que sin importarle los demás, ni el plan que habían armado minutos antes, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el interior del templo (aun cuando el fugo lo quemara).

**-"espera Sonic el plan! no podemos hacerlo a la loca!"- grito Silv**er en un intento fallido de detenerlo, pero el erizo ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos los demás.

-"**déjalo cariño, mientras no haga algo verdaderamente estúpido, en fin aquí ya podemos usar nuestros poderes verdad… así que vamos, ¡ah! ¡Y cuidado con las trampas o monstros, recuerden que ahora somos mortales!-"dijo** Rouge mientras comenzaba a volar y se dirigía al mismo camino por donde había ido el erizo, seguida de los otros dos…

Sonic que iba adelante obviamente fue el primero en llegar a la puerta que conducía al salón principal donde estaba la Máster esmeralda y donde meditaba Kerberos-san la mayor parte del tiempo. La gran puerta de acero se encontraba roja y notablemente caliente, muy caliente, tal vez por el fuego a su alrededor o por el que posiblemente había en su interior…

Sonic inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y luego usando sus poderes exhalo en forma de ventarrón logrando apagar las llamas de su alrededor enfriar un poco la puerta. Luego, Sonic pateo fuerte la puerta haciendo que se abriera de par en par, dejando ver el interior de la habitación.

Adentro todo estaba hecho un caos, las esculturas estaban completamente derretidas, los telones de los pilares se estaban consumiendo, había pequeños ríos de magma que fluían por la habitación y que nacían en el centro, donde se encontraba un altar también de magma, en el que estaba sentado un muy tranquilo hombre vestido con ropas negras rasgadas (posiblemente por una batalla), al parecer era el dichosos dios Ryu, que estaba allí solo comiendo una manzana con si nada pasara. En la otra mano, tenia sostenida del cuello a Kerberos y en la parte trasera del altar se podía ver a la esmeralda maestra que estaba perdiendo su brillo singular.

Sonic quedo inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, viendo como el monje del templo quien se suponía era el más fuerte, estaba a merced del enemigo, derrotado y gravemente herido; al parecer Ryu en la batalla le había arrancado su brazo derecho, y había rasgado bastante sus ropas azul claro.

A Sonic lo comenzó a invadir una gran ira, y reaccionando en el acto, con ojos furiosos, junto sus manos e invoco un Báculo de plata que le servía de arma.

Corrió hacia el dios, pero este con su misma actitud despreocupada solo soltó a Kerberos en el suelo caliente y agito su mano libre sacando de ella una onda de energía que lanzo a Sonic directamente a un pilar, destruyendo este, quedando el guardián con una herida en su cabeza bajo los escombros.

En ese momento los demás guardianes habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación, y su reacción fue muy similar a la de Sonic; los tres quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, pero estos no perdieron tiempo he inmediatamente invocaron sus armas:

Knuckles invoco una espada envuelta en llamas, rouge invoco un arco de flechas y Silver invoco unos látigos de púas, dos en cada mano.

Knuckles fue el segundo en lanzarse al ataque, pero Ryu nuevamente sin darle mucha importancia solo movió levemente su mano, alzándola y saliendo de su palma varias bolas de masa negra las cuales rodearon y se pegaron al Equidna; a Ryu empuñar su mano estas bolas estallaron, formando un gran estruendo en toda la habitación…

**-"KNUCKLES!"- **Grito angustiado el erizo plateado mientras rouge solo gruñía por lo bajo y lo detenía haciéndole un ademan con la mano, para que no fuera a actuar sin sentido.

Al humo dispersarse, se pudo ver al Equidna con ojos blancos y varias heridas, mientras caía al suelo inmóvil…

Silver rechino sus dientes, quito la mano de Rouge y se dispuso a atacar a Ryu, el cual de nuevo solamente movió su mano, e igual que con Knuckles saco de ella las mismas bolas de masa negra, las cuales Silver templando sus cuatro látigos de púas, los convirtió en 2 espadas y fácilmente despedazo aquellas bolas abriéndose paso al centro; cuando estaba cerca del dios salto alto dispuesto a cortarlo y gritando un fuerte –"**MUERE!""-** blandió sus 2 armas contra Ryu el cual las detuvo fácilmente con la mano que tenía antes la manzana que estaba comiendo, la cual se encontraba ya en el suelo rodando.

**-"parece que me hiciste soltar mi bocadillo maldito mocos"- **dijo Ryu con cara de burla, para luego lanzar las espadas justo con su portador directo a donde estaba la otra guardiana que con suerte logro usar su fuerza para detenerlo un poco, pero al no ser suficiente ambos se estrellaron junto a una pared cercana a la puerta…

**-"cómo es posible… no le hice nada…"- **Decía Silver muy aturdido mientras se levantaba junto con Rouge que estaba tosiendo un poco por haber recibido todo su peso.

**-"Ninguno le hiso nada…"-**dijo Knuckles mientras se paraba con mucha dificultad**-"por ahora…"-**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo y de la primera batalla pero ahora siguen mas veamos que tanto pongo a sufrir a los otros, na mentiras no seria capaza jaja**

**por favor no olviden sus Reviews!**


	5. todo queda decidido

**vaya ya el quinto capitulo, este va a ser el ultimo asi que aqui se deside todo...**

**Les recuerdo sonic no es mio es de SEGA y algunas de las ideas de esta corta historia me las dios una amiga (creditos a ella tambien) gracias por leer! **

**"dialogos de la historia"**

"dialogos normales"

* * *

**-"cómo es posible… no le hice nada…"- **Decía Silver muy aturdido mientras se levantaba junto con Rouge que estaba tosiendo un poco por haber recibido todo su peso.

**-"Ninguno le hiso nada…"-**dijo Knuckles mientras se paraba con mucha dificultad**-"por ahora…"-**

Y al decir esto invoco en su mano una gran bola de fuego que le lanzo a Ryu seguida de otras más bolas pequeñas que también salían de su palma. Pero Ryu antes de que las bolas lo alcanzaran desapareció de la vista de los tres guardianes, siendo destruidos solamente el trono; el dios se tele transporto justo atrás del Equidna y el cual de la impresión a duras penas le dio tiempo de voltear, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Ryu con su mano lo atravesó por el estomago…

Los demás quedaron inmóviles de la impresión, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y las pupilas en blanco, viendo la espantosa escena: su amigo siendo atravesado por la mano de aquel dios el cual solo sonreía macabramente; Ryu lentamente saco su mano y el equidna cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se comenzaba a esparcir formando un charco cada vez más grande. El dios solo se llevo la mano ensangrentada a la boca y la lamio, soltando después una carcajada que luego se convirtió en una estruendosa y terrorífica risa que sobresalto a los otros dos, que aun no asimilaban lo que había pasado…

**-"estos son los poderosos guardianes del amoroso dios Attposs!"-** hablo el dios con evidente sarcasmo en cada palabra que decía-"**QUE PATETICOS!"- **agrego al final para seguir riendo descontroladamente como maniaco…

Rouge quien aun no había peleado, ya no podía mantener más su ira, y tomo su arco apuntando al dios, pero antes de comenzar a atacar le grito fuerte:

**-"CALLATE MALDITO!... NO NOS SUBESTIMES!... QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES AQUÍ! POR QUE QUIERES LAS ESMERELADAS! POR QUE QUIERES ROMPER EL EQUILIBRIO!"-**

El dios solo paro de reír y la miro de reojo, luego sonrió con malicia y volteo para verla directamente a los ojos…

**-"eres tonta o qué?...¿que por que las quiero? … jajaja …eso es fácil…"- **Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la guardiana que al notarlo, se puso más en guardia amenazando con sus movimiento que si se acercaba mas dispararía…-"**tener todas las esmeralda juntas significa tener un poder infinito… ser el ser más poderoso de todo el universo!... de todos los universos!"- **seguía hablando mientras se acercaba otro poco mas y rouge por inercia retrocedió dos pasos al igual que Silver que estaba cerca a ella también escuchando**-"pero… esa no es la única razón por la que las quiero…!"- **termino de decir a lo cual los guardianes abrieron de nuevo sus ojos por la sorpresa; luego el dios rio un poco y volvió a hablar**-"tener las 6 esmeraldas junto con la esmeralda maestra significa poder liberar aquel poder antiguo…un poder que ha existido incluso antes que todos los dioses… no se sabe de dónde vino o como se creo, después d todo él es solo una leyenda-"**

**-"¡¿El?!"- **repitió rouge aun mas confundida…

**-"así es él… más conocido como CHAOS, un ente poderoso capaz de destruís este planeta y muchos más! Te has preguntado alguna ve por que antes el universo estaba en desequilibrio o porque se crearon las esmeraldas! Fue por él!... su gobierno mantenía aquella locura pero un estúpido dios se encariño de los mortales y uso todo su poder para creas 6 joyas que pudieran poner todo en orden y una más que sirviera de prisión para este poderoso ser! – **dijo el dios de manera eufórica mientras relataba lo que había ocurrido hace millones de siglos…

**-"la máster esmeralda…"- **dijo esta vez Silver sorprendido e incrédulo por esta parte de la historia desconocida para ellos…

**-"así es... en esta gran esmeralda se encuentra encerrado el gran CHAOS y yo como su seguidor planeo liberarlo, que haga lo que quiera, que destruya el universo en venganza si le plazca! "- **grito el dios cada vez mas emocionado…

**-"destruir el universo pero por qué quieres hacer esto… por que ahora!"- **volvió a decir Silver cada vez mas asustado…

-"**no lo sé, solo por diversión tal vez… nunca me han agradado los demás seres vivos… ja jajaja… además yo también estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de la tierra, gracias a ese Attposs, pero un científico en su investigaciones… creo que se llamaba Dr. Robotnik, me libero creyendo que le daría riqueza y vida eterna… ja la codicia de los mortales no tiene limite… jajajajajajaja**"- decía el Dios mientras reía aun mas siniestramente… ante la mirada horrorizada y sorprendida de los guardianes…

**-"por diversión!..."-** decía esta vez Rouge a punto de estallar de rabia-"**liberar al ser más atroz para que acabe con todo solo por diversión!...MEJOR MUERE TU SOLO!- **y al gritar esto comenzó a lanzar sin parar sus afilada flechas hacia el dios, que de nuevo solo se tele transporto , justo atrás de donde estaba la guardiana, que al igual que un muy sorprendido Silver volteo en el acto; el dios iba a hacerle lo mismo que al Equidna, pero en eso sintió un fuerte dolor en uno de sus costados, y después salió volando directo a una pared.

La Guardiana que aun se encontraba en shock solo pudo asimilar que Sonic, mientras el dios estaba distraído de había reincorporado y rápidamente lo golpeo, salvándole a ella la vida.

-"**Recuerda que una quedamos tres maldito y no dejare que liberes a nadie!- **Grito Sonic envuelto en ira**, **mientras Silver se ponía al lado de rouge también en posición de ataque.

Ryu salió de entre los escombros muy enojado, y alzando su mano derecha saco de su palma varias bolas de magma; Rouge dio dos paso al frente y girando su arco muy rápido firmo un gran escudo de agua, que al chocar con las bolas de magma las apago formando una gran cantidad de humo. Silver invoco esta vez un mazo también con picos filosos, y aprovechando la pantalla de humo, corrió hacia el dios dispuesto a golpearlo; pero este lo detuvo de nuevo, y Silver que fue más rápido esta vez, soltó su arma y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ryu en la cara, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación directo a un pilar por donde estaba pasado un "rio" de magma.

Sonic se concentro esta vez mas e invocando grandes ráfagas de viento aparto a las esquinas parte de la lava que había y apago un poco las llamas que quemaban la habitación para que así fuera más fácil y seguro pelear (para ellos tres claro).

Luego aprovechando que el dios aun no se había levantado y estaba semi inconsciente llamo a ambos guardianes que lo miraron atentamente:

-"**yo acabare con él, tengo un plan ustedes encárguense de distraerlo un momento..!"- **los otros dos asintieron, y Sonic fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la esmeralda maestra y el monje tirado en el suelo.

Mientras Rouge y Silver miraron a donde había caído el dios que ya se estaba incorporando y sin darle tregua se dirigieron hacia el ella volando y el corriendo y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Ryu ya muy enojado antes de recibir los ataques se lanzo a un lado y con su mano apunto hacia ellos sacando de ella unas bolas de masa negra que Rouge con su arco, logro destruir a tiempo. Luego Silver invoco una espada de plata, y se lanzo a atacar al dios que fácilmente esquivo cada uno de los cortes, quedando solo rasguñada un poco de su ropa; Rouge sin darle tiempo mientras él se concentraba en lucha con Silver le lanzo varias flechas que Ryu aduras penas logro esquivar también, tele transportándose de nuevo atrás de la guardiana que esta vez si se lo esperaba y sin pensarlo lanzo una patada que golpeo al dios en el estomago haciendo caer por un breve momento, para luego trasportarse esta vez a otro lado d la habitación. Rouge comenzó a lanzar de nuevo sus flechas, pero Ryu esta vez saco varia bolas azules que le sirvieron de escudo; luego Silver corrió hacia él y con su espada en alto se dispuso a cortarle un brazo pro este se siso a un lado esquivándolo para luego tomarlo del cuello pero rouge de nuevo intervino y con una flecha le atravesó el brazo; al instante soltó al erizo para tomarse el brazo; el erizo inmediatamente fue liberado, blandió su espada para cortarlo en dos pero el dios detuvo la espada otra vez, solo que esta vez sí se hiso daño, cortándose los dedos. El dios ya inundado en cólera, uso su otra mano y de ellas salieron varios látigos negros que atraparon e inmovilizaron a ambos guardianes.

Estos látigos los hicieron caer a ambos al suelo, mientras lo apretaban cada vez más; Ryu sonriendo triunfante se comenzó a acercar a ellos, mientras sacaba de su ropa una botella pequeña con un líquido morado, que al echárselo en donde lo había atravesado la flecha, comenzó a sanar.

-"**no importa lo que me hagan mientras tenga esto con una sola gota podre curarme totalmente jajaja no me vencerán patéticos guardianes**"- dijo mientras jugaba con la botella mostrándosela a los guardianes.

-"**TSK LO QUE SEA QUE PLANEES HASLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ SONIC!"- grito d**esesperado Silver, mientras Ryu lo tomaba otra vez del cuello apretando el agarre para asfixiarlo.

* * *

bueno me arrepenti, no la termine aqui, hare otro capitulo mas posiblemente ya el ultimo

gracias por leer esta sencilla historia y por favor dejen sus opiniones si les gusto o no!


	6. y el ganador es

_AHORA SI ESTE ES EL GRAN FINAL! ya no escribi mas capitulo de esta historia, a para los que siguen la otra ya la tengoo casi terminada pero no se cuando la subire ya que a mi computador se le daño el teclado y bueno ya se imaginaran...  
_

_GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! QUE AUNQUE CORTA DISFRUTE MUCHO HACIENDOLA Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEYENDOLA!_

_"diálogos normales"_

**_"diálogos de la historia"_**

* * *

_Y EL GANADOR ES:_

-"**TSK LO QUE SEA QUE PLANEES HASLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ SONIC!"- grito d**esesperado Silver, mientras Ryu lo tomaba otra vez del cuello apretando el agarre para asfixiarlo.

Minutos antes, mientras esta batalla ocurría, en otra parte de la habitación, Sonic había llegado al lado de su maestro, lo tomo en sus brazos y le susurro al oído:

**-"Maestro por favor reaccione lo necesitamos**"- siguió sacudiéndolo pero fallidamente-**"Maestro por favor usted es el único que puede controlar el poder de la esmeralda maestra… por eso necesito que lo tome y m lo preste así podre ac-"- **pero Sonic fue interrumpido por los leves susurros del monje que había reaccionado

**-"una sabia idea Sonic, je es raro en ti… llévame junto a la esmeralda…por favor.."- **dijo débilmente a lo que Sonic solo asintió y cargando al maestro en su espala lo llevo junto a la esmeralda y luego suavemente lo bajo; el monje puso su mano en la esmeralda, cerro sus ojos y de aquel toque comenzó a salir una luz dorada… la esmeralda comenzó a brillar mas y mas y luego el monje tomo la mano de Sonic y sonriendo lo miro proporcionándole seguridad; Sonic cerro tambiénsus ojos, mientras su marca en su brazo comenzó también a brillar. El erizo pudo sentir como su energía y poder aumentaba gradualmente, mientras el agarre de sus manos se iba debilitando; el brillo seso y el maestro cayó al suelo inconsciente, Sonic que se sentía como nuevo, lo tomo y lo deposito suavemente a un lado de la esmeralda, luego tomo aire y dio un largo y tranquilo suspiro para luego sonreír… pero esa paz que sentía se rompió al escuchar un grito de su amigo:

-"**TSK LO QUE SEA QUE PLANEES HASLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ SONIC!"-**

Sonic al oírlo volvió a la realidad, miro a un lado done estaban los otros guardianes y el dios y luego se tele transporto justo enfrente de Ryu que ya estaba a punto de degollar a Silver con sus manos. Sonic le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole soltar al guardián al suelo.

Sin darle tiempo al dios, Sonic se tele transporto de nuevo y con sus manos tomo la parte la cabeza de Ryu y lo estrello de cara contra el suelo formando un pequeño cráter; luego invoco de nuevo su báculo y saltando alto se dispuso a clavarlo en el pecho de Ryu, quien logro esquivarlo por poco, clavándoselo así en un costado, gritando en el acto de dolor. El dios aun mas enojado tomo el báculo y lo partió, para luego incorporarse, y convirtiendo su mano derecha en magma la lanzo hacia el guardián para quemarlo, pero este siendo mucho más rápido transformo la parte del báculo que había quedado en su mano en una daga con la cual corto la mano de magma de su enemigo haciéndolo gritar de nuevo de dolor.

Mientras Ryu se sujetaba su brazo cortado, Sonic sin darle tiempo tomo su daga y se la clavo en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Ryu quedo con sus ojos en blanco, y en su rostro se podía ver una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia.

-"**Aunque seas un dios no importa el poder que tengas, aquí… ere uno de los simples mortales que tanto odias…"-Dijo Sonic d**e manera fría mientras sacaba su daga del pecho del dios. Ryu cayó de rodillas al suelo y luego se derrumbo completamente en el suelo mientras su sangre se esparcía

Sonic cayó al suelo muy cansado y dio un largo y pesado suspiro

**-"hey tonto!Te importaría desatar nanos!"- L**e grito el erizo plateado que luego le sonrió a lo que Sonic le respondió también con una sonrisa, para pararse e ir a desatarlos.

-OoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoO-

-"INCREIBLE!"- Decía el pequeño erizo morado con sus ojos grandes llenos de emoción-"¡y qué paso luego!"-.

-"bueno, Ya libres los otros 2 guardianes, si dispusieron los tres a arreglar aquel desastre; Sonic Se dirigió hacia el maestro que respiraba muy despacio inmediatamente lo saco de aquella habitación en ruinas y lo llevo afuera, en donde lo recostó en lo que había de césped verde, para volver luego adentro y traer consigo algunas cosas de curación, claro que lo que más le preocupaba era el brazo del maestro, así que le hiso un torniquete improvisado con algunas ropas."…

En cuanto a los otros dos: Rouge se dirigió al cadáver del dios y saco de si el frasco con el liquido regenerador; luego camino corrió hacia donde estaba Knuckles que por suerte aun con vida respiraba con mucha dificultad; ella abrió la botella y vacio casi todo el recipiente encima del equidna (dejando un poco para el monje), inmediatamente sus heridas comenzaron a sanarse y el abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de la murciélago…

-**"casi te perdemos cariño fufu"- l**e dijo la guardiana a lo que el equidna solo sonrió, ella lo ayudo a parar con dificultad y lo saco también de la habitación para dirigirse ambos a donde estaban Sonic y el maestro. Mientras Silver se quedo en la habitación terminando de apagar el fugo y sacar el magma con sus poderes; este hacho el cuerpo de su enemigo a la lava para asegurarse de que nunca se tuvieran que preocupar más por él.

Tiempo después Shadow y Tails llegaron a la cima, y obviamente se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron; Rouge se encargo de contarles que había ocurrido y así mismo tails les conto a los demás; ya la noche comenzaba a caer y comenzaban a aparecer la primeras estrellas de un cielo ya estable, Kerberos se recupero rápido pro Knuckles aun seguía dormido. A los minutos de anochecer completame**n**te varias estrellas comenzaron a girar en su eje, para luego bajar y mostrar que eran pequeñas criaturas azules voladoras, más conocidas como Cheeses (o chao en algunos idiomas), estas criaturas sirvientes de Attposs comenzaron a reconstruir poco a poco el templo y quitar los escombros; mientras los guardianes se les quedaban viendo no se dieron cuenta en qué momento Bokkun había llegado a su lado. El pequeñito carraspeando la garganta llamo la atención de todos, quienes inmediatamente voltearon a verlo. Sonic camino hacia él y tomo de nuevo el cristal que el "duendecillo" le ofrecía y de este volvió a salir Attposs igual que la primera vez….

-OoOoOOoOoOOoOo-

-"¡y qué les dijo Attposs"!- interrumpió el pequeño erizo morado

-"bueno eso te lo contare otra noche…mejor duérmete ya"- dijo el erizo grande arropando a su hijo y parándose para dirigirse a la puerta…

-"pero papi que paso con Sonic! No me dormiré sin saberlo!"- dijo el pequeño haciendo pucheros.

-"hay esta bien, te diré que en resumen Sonic pudo volver a los días a su hogar con su esposa que lo esperaba muy enojada, la cual lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza y luego se arrojo en sus brazos llorando…y 1 mes después Sonic se convirtió en papa…bien ahora si buenas noches"- dijo apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras si mientras el pequeño se dormía…

-"Se durmió"-, pregunto una hermosa eriza rosa de cabello largo, la cual aparentemente se dirigía a la habitación antes de que su esposo saliera.

-"a si es, pero después de una muuuyyyy larga historia"- Respondió este para acercarse a ella y darle un corto beso en la boca.

-"jeje…mmmmmm sabes, no sé si sea bueno que le cuentes historias tan violentas, aunque debo reconocer que tienes mucha imaginación…"-

-"jaja no te preocupes, está bien son solo historias"- respondió el erizo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a lo que era la sala…

-"si claro historias, pero sabes querido, e muy curioso que uses tu nombre para el protagonista"-dijo esta con una picara sonrisa, mientras si disponía a seguir su camino a la habitación-"ah! Y también es curioso que el protagonista tenga un símbolo justo donde TU tienes tu vendaje por la cicatriz que te hiciste…"- volvía a decir con ojos suspicaces, mientras ponía nervioso a su esposo

-"jejeje tu sabes, bueno tu mismo lo dijiste yo tengo mucha imaginación ¿no?"-

-"por supuesto cariño!"- le respondió con una gran, dulce pero maliciosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación y entraba en ella-"o tal vez tienes muy buena memoria…"- dijo en el marco de la puerta casi en un susurro, que su esposo logro oír, haciéndolo sonreír levemente…

El se dirigió a la sala y luego hacia el patio trasero, ya allí se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, un cristal morado claro, que mostro una pantalla en la cual se podía ver un cielo estrelladlo y un pequeño zorrito sonriente…

-"tardaste mucho Sonic"- dijo aquel zorrito…

-"lo lamento tails pero debía contar un bue cuento ja"-dijo Sonic sonriente al recordar a su hijo…-"en fin que querías decirme"-

-"Attposs mando el mensajero, nos quiere ver de nuevo pero no preguntes por qué no lo sé; solo quise avisarte antes que el mensajero llegara a tu casa para que partieras ahora mismo"-

-"Tiene que ser broma, Amy me matara si no me encuentra aquí cuando despierte…"- decía Sonic mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la nuca…

-"que?!, pero acaso ella no sabe… bueno, de nuestro peculiar trabajo"-

-"algo así, bueno no importa luego la contentare…voy para ya, llegare en unos minutos."-dijo Sonic sonriendo a lo que el zorrito asintió…

-"de acuerdo, ah! Y sabes Sonic…a nadie engañas obviamente te mueres por una aventura"- dijo él para luego reír, igual que su amigo. Luego la transmisión paro y Sonic guardo de nuevo el cristal, para luego mirar hacia el cielo que solo tenía algunas nubes…Luego el erizo con su característica velocidad salió corriendo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche….

* * *

Bueno esto queda asi, en un final abierto, mi papa quien tambien a estado leyendo la historia me dijo que deberia hacer una segunda parte (como una secuela o algo asi) no se tal veez la haga tengo algunas ideas para hacerla, pro so depende es de a cuantos les guste esta historia asi que por favor opinen como estuvo aun soy un poco insegura como escritora...

gracias por leerla! PROXIMAMENTE LA ESTRELLA DE SEIS PICOS 2 JAJAJ BUENO QUIEN SABE!


End file.
